


Be Mine Tonight

by rutobuka



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Comedy, Comic, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 01:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11430339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rutobuka/pseuds/rutobuka
Summary: Even though they're already married, Thorin tries to seduct Bilbo one evening. (Short comic)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Kettish prompted this on my patreon, and I thought it'd be fun to share with you guys. Enjoy this lil comic silliness!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emsiecat prompted this continuation! :D Thanks for reading, guys! Enjoy!

 


End file.
